Wonderland's Curse
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Madness,curse,wonderland. What more, oh yeah, throw in "insane" people,like so called Naruto, and a new kid,or called Sasuke. The curse broke the barrier of the material world and "immaterial" world(whatever it is) and forced some people into Wonderland. What the heck is happening Who will be caught within the strange world of Wonderland? Who is the true enemy? Who is on your side?
1. The Not-So-Great Introduction

**(I do not own** **anything, but the plot.)**

_/.../_ = section of the curse

**Chapter 1: The Not-so-Great Introduction**

**. . . .**

Bright sunlight donned atop of his blond head as his black boots with bright orange laces hit the ground in a rhythm. He peered up at the "Prison" he had to attend. For five days every week, he came, and it seemed he was already back, (technically two days passed in between but it goes by so fast). The only positive side that he could see was that he only had a few agonizing years left to go through.

Shoving his hands in his pants' pockets, he gazed around the yard around the entrance of the school, which contained short green grass and a lot of fidgeting bodies. Many he remembered seeing before, but he focused on a totally unfamiliar being. He noticed, at first, the stranger's most striking characteristic: his_ eyes_.

The stranger had eyes unlike anyone he had seen. The stranger's eyes were black- literally- and even his hair didn't match their darkness. He noticed the stranger wore a v-neck long sleeved shirt with a white-gray color to it (more toward the gray side), a black shirt lay underneath the v-neck, semi-baggy dark blue nearly black pants that reached the stranger's black sandals and light gray socks, and he also had two finger less gloves, which were an indigo color.

Then, right before he looked away from the stranger, the black eyes stared at him. Quickly, he turned away from those eyes, and he met green and angry eyes. He jumped and fell to his back. He laughed, slightly nervously. "Hey Sakura." He rubbed the back of his head, sitting up and smiling.

Sakura stuck out her hand. "Give it, Naruto."

He looked as innocent as possible. "What do you mean?"

Sakura said, just as he cracked a grin. "The homework you took from me yesterday. I want it back." He took out a piece of paper, and she yanked it out of his reach. When Sakura left and he stood up, a bell rang from the building. He let out a sigh. "Great, the torture continues," he grumbled slightly to himself. He didn't always hate school, but that feeling changed on his first day of second grade.

Everyone started to rush into the school. Like usual, people tried to push and shove you out of the way if you weren't going at _their_ designated pace. He felt someone bump into his shoulder. Next came a connection of probably someone's hip with his hip. Suddenly, an unpleasant sharp pain erupted from the middle of his back, sending him to his face, and a heavy object smashed down on top of his back.

. . . .

He walked into surreal place. What strange place it was. Since so many bodies occupied the minuscule schoolyard, the walk to the entrance seemed awkward. People were everywhere, busying themselves before the day started. Some where talking with others, some sitting by themselves (or with an animal), and some were already heading inside. The school building wasn't that spectacular, but it was indeed new, as was him.

No doubt anyone would be able to pick him out. His eyes traveled across the yard, past a few quarreling girls in his view, and he directed himself toward the front door, but stopped. Something gold caught his eye. When he turned to the gold color, he saw a kid. He noticed the kid wore black boots under his extremely baggy black pants that had a faint discoloration on where the kid's knees would have been, a bright orange t-shirt over a black tight long sleeve shirt, and on his right wrist he had a matching orange watch.

Looking to what had caught his eyes in the first place, he looked over the kid's unnatural blond hair color. The color was literally yellow! Blue eyes rose up to meet his, and briskly turned away to that of a girl with pink hair. The girl had on a qipao dress that was a mix of dark pink and a deep red which went down to the middle of her thigh, maroon colored shorts that stopped at her knees, maroon boots that started at the top of her ankles with pink laces matching the shade of her hair, and a deep red headband.

He saw the two people start to talk, obviously the blond didn't really want to be in the conversation, since he did look rather uneasy. A bell rang, just as he turned away from the two. Everybody shoved and pushed now. He stumbled a bit, and somehow, he tripped and fell onto something. He looked to see not a something, but a someone. He rose to his feet, watching the kid he knocked over sit up.

The kid shook himself off, and the blue eyes rose to meet his again. He felt his brow arch up at the kid; it was the blonde he had noticed earlier. The blond flashed him a glare. "What was that for?" He stood, and after no response, he stuck a finger at the other's chest. "I don't know who you are, nor do I really care, around here people normally say sorry when they push people to their faces."

The last of the children were just now going inside. He just stared at the blond.

The blond's eye twitched at the other's stoic expression. "Watch your step, kid."

"I have a name." The other stated. " It's Sasuke."

The blond glared a bit more. "Dumb ass kid." He grumbled and went to leave. He felt a hand grasp his arm. "Going to say sorry to me?"

Sasuke flipped the blond to his back. "You should stay out of my way, and you wouldn't have tripped."

The blond stood up. "I fell because you're such a clumsy oaf, and you can't seem to walk straight." He grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's shirt. "Don't mess with me. I could demolish you with one hand behind my back."

"Unlikely," the other commented lowly, while his hand held the blond's shirt. A smirk eased itself onto his face, as he watched the blond "steam."

The blond's hand whipped out to hit Sasuke. However, Sasuke hit him. Reeling a bit, the blond held his head.

. . . .

Naruto opened his eyes, laying on the cold hard ground. He sat up, grumbling. "Where am I?" When his eyes focused, he blinked. This place is different. The forest was different and strange. So many weird things. He stood up, noticing how his clothing felt weighted slightly. As he glanced down, he noticed his clothing was also different. He had changed clothing!

He now wore a black vest cloak article of clothing that came down to the bottom of his knees with an orange symbol that swirled and a raised collar, underneath that he had on a white long sleeve with yellow tips that flared at the ends, black baggy pants, and black boots. Also, his normally shaggy hair seemed to mysteriously be pulled back from his face like he had a headband on, which he knew he didn't have one. He stared around the forest with its over-sized mushrooms and slightly gloomy atmosphere. _Why am I even here?_ He thought slowly.

Something rose up from the ground. He braced himself, but became less tense. It was only a rabbit. No, not just a rabbit, but The Rabbit. He started to recognize this place. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to find Alice. The rabbit suddenly twitched and blood rolled out of its mouth and eyes. "What a wonder-wonder-wonder-" The rabbit twitched more.

Naruto's eyes were wide. Then, he heard something, and when he turned to it, something knocked him over. It went at him. The thing was black and oily with what seemed to contain doll parts within it. He blinked his eyes closed and opened them to not that black hideous creature, but to see one with only black eyes.

. . . .

The one with black eyes watched the other fall. Right before the blond hit the ground, however, he grabbed the front of his shirt. He drew him close by his shirt and glared when the blue eyes reopened. The blue eyes blinked, seemingly to be confused at first. Then, he got all his understanding back, since he grabbed Sasuke's shirt in return and glared.

Suddenly, the bell rang from within the school.

All anger evaporated from the blond as soon as he heard the bell. "Crap!" He tugged away the other's grip and ran inside.

. . . .

Naruto reached homeroom, hoping the teacher would be late, like normal. However, just his luck, the teacher was there and waiting for him. "Uzumaki Naruto, why are you late," his masked teacher asked. His uncovered eye glanced over at him.

Naruto smiled. "I lost track of time, Kakashi. Sorry about that." Kakashi did not like to be called Hatake for some reason, so everyone called him Kakashi. Naruto came to the conclusion that being referred to Mr. Hatake was like being called _old_ to Kakashi; he didn't want to face that fact. Naruto hoped Kakashi would say something more, but he didn't so Naruto slid into his seat and traced the etched words on the desk.

"You must be the Uchiha transfer," Kakashi's voice started. "Take the open seat." Naruto faintly heard the rustling on fabric as someone passed him and sat behind him. He knew it couldn't be the kid from outside. His luck wasn't that bad. He sighed once as he waited for the bell to ring. Once it rang, no one moved, except Kakashi, who strolled out of the room, reading a book. They all had a class in this room, and their teacher came in.

This time the teacher was female. She had black shoulder length hair, a red unique color for her eyes, and everyone called her Kurenai. One child grinned to her. "Good morning, Kurenai Sensei." He had wild brown hair, sharp eyes, pronounced canine teeth, and red markings under his eyes. "Horrible weather today, perhaps Akamaru could come in?"

Kurenai gave him a light smile. "Sorry Kiba, but there are no dogs allowed in school."

"Dog," the child, or Kiba, gasped. "Akamaru is not just a dog! He is my partner, and a very loyal and obedient-"

Kurenai let out a small sigh. "Fine, you may bring Akamaru in." Kiba brightened. "On one condition, everyone can not be allergic to him. Is anyone here allergic to dogs?" Kiba beamed as pretty much everyone shook their heads, other than Naruto, who was trying to not fall sleep. "Okay," she started.

Naruto heard a rustle behind him, thinking it was someone raising their hand. The kid's voice came from behind him. "I'm allergic." It was familiar, but Naruto couldn't place it. Not yet, at least.

"Kurenai-Sensei, he's just saying that!" The dog-boy (Kiba) exclaimed. He was silenced by her with a look and a small smile.

"I can not permit it." Kurenai said, looking obviously sad about the situation. "I'm sorry, Kiba." Kiba glared at the kid behind Naruto, arms crossed, and body tense. Kurenai frowned. "I suppose now is the time to introduce our newest classmate. Please come up front." Naruto heard the person behind him stand up and walk by him. Busying himself with the words that occupied the top of the desk, Naruto didn't even look at the guy. "This is Uchiha Sasuke," Kurenai said with a smile apparent on her face.

Naruto blinked, eyes snapping up to meet the black eyes of Sasuke. "What?" His stomach flopped. _Great just fantastic, he had to deal with the stupid kid for every freaking class! _Quickly, he turned away from Sasuke, and he thought he saw a smirk. Out of anger, he stabbed down a pencil. _I have terrible luck! And of course he has everyone's attention_, (especially all the girls - not Naruto's thought, but an author note).

Eventually, the introduction was finished, and he heard Sasuke sit down behind him. Naruto glared slightly, scratching at the words he could no longer read. His right hand was clenched tightly. He heard a buzzing noise, and he heard it getting louder. When he realized it was voices, he heard the annoying voice behind him. "Ms. Kurenai, the blond's bleeding."

Naruto listened to Kurenai's frightened voice, well slightly frightened voice. "Naruto, your hand. You must go to the nurse and have that checked out."

"It's not that bad," Naruto smiled at her without looking at his hand. Kurenai looked paler than usual. She went for his hand, but Naruto took it away. Naruto smiled a big grin. "I'll go if you really want, but it really is no big deal. I've had worse than this."

Kurenai frowned at the last sentence, but smiled thinly. "Just stay at the nurse for the rest of the period, or as long as you need." Naruto stood up and left. There was only two or so minutes left of the period. Maybe, he could reach his class on time if he went now. He sighed. He should at least clean it up. He stared at the blood in his hand, rolling off and onto the hard tiles below his feet.

. . . .

Sasuke walked up to the front after Kurenai told him to do so. His name was heard around the room, and he glanced at the blond from earlier, the one he found out to be Naruto Uzumaki by the strange homeroom teacher. He wanted to see his reaction. His blue eyes connected with his for a split second, unbelieving. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the stunned expression and the other's mumble.

The kid looked away, scowled, and stabbed a pencil down. Sasuke thought he saw the pencil connect with the kid's palm. He decided it was just his eyes tricking him, since the blond didn't even notice it. As he walked past the kid, Sasuke saw him scratch at the desk and clench his fist. Peering over the seemingly younger kid's shoulder, he watched red slide its way through his fingers.

Sasuke stated. "Ms. Kurenai, the blond's bleeding." He wasn't sure what to call the teacher, so he played it safe. He didn't really pay any attention to her, as the blond said that it's not bad. _That's bull shit_, he found himself glaring at Naruto's right hand. Naruto said something else and moved his hand away from the terribly caring teacher. What made him blink was that the kid said he had experienced worse than the pain in his hand.

Naruto stood up, unconsciously gave Kurenai a nod, and strolled out. He seemed unfazed by his hand, which left a trail out blood (if you looked pretty close to the ground, or had extremely amazing eyesight like Sasuke). Soon the bell rang, everyone piled out of the classroom, and Kurenai all bade them farewell. Sasuke reached the hallway, seeing the bright blond hair coming from the bathroom.

As Naruto left the bathroom, Sasuke ventured in. He felt his jaw drop. "What the heck...?" All around him was red. Blood everywhere! Blood on the stall doors, walls, mirrors, and surprisingly, on the ceiling a bit. The worst thing was the bloody writing. He read it:

_/With one yellow eye and one red eye, the curse shall rise. Like demons in the Sky. They will Devour and Destroy. Then, eventually you will become a toy. Lay to waste. How does it taste? Now the world is anything but dry. Everyone at the end will die./_

Something was under that. As Sasuke read it, he raised a brow. The writing showed: "Beware the Curse." _What curse?_ Sasuke thought. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain. Rolling up his sleeves, he noticed marks on his arms. The marks oozed blood. He gritted his teeth as there was more pain, and the blood rolled off the side of his arms. "What the... hell... is this damn... pain..?" He bit his lip, shuddering.

"You don't want to be caught cutting yourself on the first day," a familiar voice came from behind Sasuke.

"I don't do that." His black eyes went to the exposed mirror to see the blond leaning against the wall next to the door.

Naruto shrugged at the one with black eyes. "Some do it." He walked over to look at the bleeding. "It just seems peculiar to just end up bleeding in the bathroom and ranting about a curse."

Sasuke flashed him an angry glare. "You're the one that did that, not me."

Naruto raised a brow. "I don't recall that." He watched the other shudder from another rush of pain. He grabbed a cloth to clean the blood away and jumped back slightly. He gripped Sasuke's wrist. "Do you know what these mean?" He practically hissed. Sasuke gave a look that told him he didn't. The blond mumbled something. "Well, these too are unimportant, but there's the omega symbol, which means end, and this weird symbol that I think means curse... or death. Either way, that's not good." Even though Naruto said that, he grinned.

"Why are you grinning, dobe." Sasuke watched Naruto take out a roll of wrap, and Naruto handed it over with a wrapped up right hand. He must have done that after his "destruction of school property." Sasuke eyed it, but took it anyways. As he wrapped up his arms, a crushing pain seared through his back. He felt pressure on the top of his back, and he threw Naruto to the ground, well tried.

Instead, Naruto dodged the other's hand and grinned. "Sloppy, very sloppy." He decided to leave and did so.

NEXT DAY

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked up to the school for the second day in a row. The last part of his first day was quite uneventful, (so I didn't write on it), and he and the blond ignored each other for the time being. He, in fact, saw the one known as Naruto all day that day, but he didn't fully acknowledge Naruto. In the present, Sasuke directed himself inside, found his desk, and sat down.<p>

He was early. He knew that, and he liked to be early. It was quieter inside without anyone else. He sat back until finally the bell rang and people came in. Naruto came in, looking more sullen and upset than the day before. Sasuke noticed a really dark blue and purple bruise on the other's cheek that ran down to the edge of his jaw. Blue eyes glanced over at him, but for once they didn't narrow.

Naruto sighed and slipped into his seat, actually basically collapsing into the seat. He sighed, fingers drawing something across the desk. He had noticed the teme's stare, and he couldn't even bring himself to glare. It hurt too much. All he could do was barely make it into his seat without slamming against the floor. The bell rang again. After a few more minutes, (ten to be exact), the teacher arrived.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," Kakashi's eye seemed to smile. He sat down and opened his book. He began to read, after he said. "Talk among yourself, Kurenai will be coming in later." His eyes were glued to the words in the book. People got up, moved to sit with their more respected friends, and talked/ laughed. Sasuke didn't move; Naruto just groaned and laid down his head.

Sasuke felt himself open his mouth. "Who the hell did you piss off now?" For a few moments he thought the blond was asleep, until Naruto's muffled voice spoke up.

"Thanks to you, my parents got ticked," Sasuke thought he heard the blond mutter.

Sasuke sighed. "It was your own fault for picking the fight in the first place." He watched Naruto tense a bit. Any second now he could make Naruto flip. "You fell and blamed it on me. And you didn't think I wouldn't be annoyed?"

Naruto swirled on him. "You have no idea what you did. You stupid ass!" He swung his head back around, shaking from anger.

Sasuke stated, calmly. "What exactly did I do?"

Naruto turned in his seat to glower at the other. "You got me bea-" Naruto stopped and changed his approached, since everyone was staring over at them. "My parents do not like tardiness or violence, so they grounded me." He murmured, lamely, turning back to face the front. The bell rang again, and Kakashi stayed until Kurenai came into the classroom. Sasuke stared at Naruto's back, who seemed to be in a constant slouch that day.

Naruto clenched his pencil, but couldn't focus on his work. Sasuke had got him all worked up, and Naruto thought he had the control he needed. Guess not. The class slugged along. Just as the next bell rang, Naruto snapped to his feet and went for the door. However, something grabbed the back of his shirt. Everyone walked out, not noticing Naruto stuck in the classroom and being pulled backwards, even Kurenai rushed off before him.

The hand dragged him into his seat. He peered up at the black eyes, which glared at him. "Don't blame me for your stupid crap." Sasuke told him, and Naruto watched him go. Naruto stood up again, hearing a pop in his knee. All he had to do was make it through to lunch. He was starving. Weird time to think about food, but whatever, the body wants what it wants.

Naruto arrived in class only seconds before the bell rang. He slid into his seat in the back row and grinned falsely since he caught the girl that was wearing purple, that had cool white colored eyes, and dark blue locks for hair, looking at him with a worried expression. The girl looked down shyly. "Y-you know lunch is-is only a few periods away, r-right N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled faintly. She could make him smile for some odd reason, even the feeling of pain could not make the smile disappear. He nodded. "You're right, Hinata. That's a plus, only two more periods after this." Lunch was absolutely his favorite class. In Naruto's mind, it was a class. The top class! Naruto loved how the school always had ramen and always allowed him to eat as much as he wanted (because no one else liked the food really). He didn't even have to pay, which saved him in more ways than one.

People thought him just to be able to eat so much, but most of his hunger came from something below that. Typically, he only ate the cafeteria food, and it wasn't just because of the quality either. Naruto smiled more. Now he was all hopped up. He couldn't wait. His happiness dampened when he had a sharp pain in his ribs. He winced slightly. It hurt, a lot, especially with the crazy hard and uncomfortable desks.

Throughout the class, Naruto couldn't pay attention to anything, but to keep his mouth shut and to play it like he didn't feel like he was hit by a truck then a train then kicked in the shin by an angry dwarf. As he scribbled on his paper, he heard the teacher's, also known as Asuma's, voice comment. "Uzumaki Naruto, I may have to start calling you Slacker instead of Shikamaru with your participation today."

Naruto looked up, head suddenly reeling. "I... I just have been thinking it over. In my head, you know, um, mentally..?"

Asuma gave a slight sigh. "I'll let this slide since you are usually more attentive, but try to concentrate on your schoolwork, and not your artistry skills." People around the room snickered. "We do have those clubs after school," He added lastly, and went on teaching after Naruto's slow nod. Naruto grew red at the snickers and glances his way. They were talking about him, he knew, but what irked him was that they probably thought him the one thing he wasn't: _Insane_.

. . . .

Sasuke watched the whole thing with Asuma and Naruto. Naruto was distracted, even the new kid understood that. Sasuke watched as a girl with dark blue hair smiled shyly at Naruto and whispered something. Naruto gave her a smile, noticeably fake to Sasuke, and the girl lit up red, almost as red as a tomato. Sasuke looked around the room. He noticed no one that gave off the essence of lazy, except for a terribly husky kid, but it wasn't just all lazy. Sasuke didn't think the Slacker would be that kid.

The dog-boy, or Kiba, laughed over something, and Asuma didn't yell at him. Asuma didn't even notice the child. Sasuke watched as other kid's talked and jumped seats. The dog-person, close to a girl with blonde hair now, smirked and grabbed the long hair in a fist. The girl glared. "Not the hair, Kiba!" She whacked him off. "Jerk!" Still Asuma did not interfere.

Next to the female blonde sat the husky kid, who laughed slightly. "It's alright, Ino. He's just playing."

"With my hair?! You do not touch and play with something that beautiful." The blonde, Ino, scoffed. Sasuke sighed as Ino glanced over with a smile and waved. He turned away just in time to see pink flash by him and a piece of paper hit his desk. He saw the pink head swoosh as the owner sat down. Picking up the paper, he thought about crushing it and throwing it away, but ended up shoving it into his pocket.

He didn't really want it, but he was curious about what it said. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction over him like that though. The bell rang for dismissal to another class. Standing up, out of his peripheral vision, he watched the unique blond color of hair stand and fall toward the ground. Desks spilled everywhere, and some even fell over. That blond must have fallen because he's such a big _oaf_.

. . .

At last, the bell rang. The children went to their other classes. All that other stuff, and the lunch bell rang. Naruto ran for the line and got his big bowl of ramen. Cheerfully, he got to his usual empty table, sat down, and then, chowed down. Before the end of first grade, Naruto remembered when he had people actually sit at this table with him. He had friends, and he was indeed happy. He didn't have to worry about anything.

Now it was totally different. His friends slowly drifted away, but what surprised him more was that they ignored him completely like he was a disease (at times). Well, it probably has to do with his parents situation. Even though he would be happy to have his friends back, he was always glad for ramen, which he presently finished. Hinata didn't even go to lunch, usually she went home to eat.

His other friends had other things to do, such as detention, extra credit, or would rather be alone. They didn't talk much, even in class, because Naruto couldn't really do anything without his parents finding out, and he knew better to mention friends to them. For their own safety, he decided to talk only when needed. However, it was wicked hard, especially since it was his nature to talk.

Naruto grinned slightly, standing. Maybe today he could go to the gym, real quick. He ran to the gym. Looking around, he went in circles to stare around it. No one was in here, most still in lunch, most likely. He ran at the wall, darted sideways off it, and rolled back to his feet. Then, he climbed the rock wall real fast, did a few back flips to his feet, and a hand came at his face.

He brightened more as he came face to face with five other hims. They rushed at him. Naruto ducked down, slid under one clone who tried to kick him, and brought up a hand to deflect a fist coming at his face. He kneed that one and gave him a good kick. The clone disappeared a little after. Four more to go. Naruto charged at them, and in mid air, he swung around to kick back a clone.

The clone disappeared, while taking another with him. Two left. Naruto's eyes darted around. "Where'd you go..." Then, he jumped back as the two clones erupted over his head. They both turned back with a ball of blue in their close hands (one with the right hand below the ball, while the other's left hand was above the ball). Naruto grinned. He knew it was Rasengan move.

However, Naruto just watched them run at him, yet he didn't move. He was about to move, but he heard the bell. Distracted, he felt the rasengan connect with his chest. He flew backwards, and he groaned. Now he was injuring himself!? How can one simply hurt oneself with a clone that shouldn't be able to surprise him or her. He went to class with a chuckle; he was good. He managed the so-called impossible.

. . . .

Sasuke went to lunch to eat when the lunch bell rang. Second day, so far so good. He supposed that at least. At least he didn't have what happened at one of his first schools. He remembered the kids running as he accidentally set the school on fire. Back then he was just afraid he'd hurt someone or he had disgraced his family. Now he purposely did it just to escape schools that were terrible.

This school he had mixed feelings about. It was just like any other school, except he heard to be partly a ninja school, but he was starting to think that may just be false information. He got his lunch, and he ate it. The lunch was terrible though! It tasted horrible like sewer water and trash, probably worse than that. Sasuke knew what trash tasted like, and he concluded it was way better than that slop on his tray.

After he through out the remainder of his meal, he noticed a group of people, and a female with dark hair grinned at him. "Hey new kid!" She didn't seem like the other girls. She didn't seem crazy about him. Cautiously, he raised a brow at her. "Here's a tip," the female started. "Stay away from that crazy boy." She pointed to a nearly empty table with a boy with blond hair sat.

It was Naruto. Sasuke stated. "What evidence do you have that he's crazy?"

The girl laughed, eyes sparkling slightly. Maybe Sasuke was wrong, maybe she was just like those other girls. Or worse. A boy with dark hair, perhaps brown, and white colored eyes stated. "Enough, Ten Ten. Leave Naruto be. He just had a rough time with his parents." Sasuke actually wanted to hear more.

The girl sighed. "He was fine until his parents died when he was around seven. Killed in a car crash. Then, he goes around swearing they are still alive and attacking him. And there's a curse that will be fulfilled." She shook her head and paused. "Eventually, he seemed to grow out of all his weirdness... That is, until, yesterday..?"

The brown haired boy looked at the raven haired one. "Just like Gaara and Shikamaru."

Sasuke raised a brow._ Curse, huh?_

The girl frowned slightly. "They both talked about curses and madness. I understood Gaara, but Shikamaru? He was one of the smartest people ever, and he was friends with that kid and look where that led him! He got transferred to that-that place..."

"They transferred across the street," a boy with black glasses (and surprisingly a bug on his finger) finally spoke up without looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke left them. They did give him a lot of information, but he wondered if truly the blond, this Gaara, and this Shikamaru/Slacker, were as crazy as the girl predicted. He looked to where the blond had just been and blinked. The kid was gone. He noticed the blond run into the hallway. That kid was in a hurry. Dang! Sasuke followed him to a big open space that he knew could only be the gym.

He watched the blond spin in circles, and many people's worst nightmare came true. There was more than one Naruto! There were six in all. Sasuke watched five Narutos gain up on the sixth one. He watched Naruto jump around, dodge, and attack himself. The kid was faster than what Sasuke initially thought. As he watched the sparring match, he couldn't help but notice the kid's grin.

He looked extremely happy, and Sasuke almost decided to ruin the kid's fun, but the bell did it for him. He saw Naruto look away from the two other Narutos and then got slammed in the crest with something blue. Sasuke smirked. _Only someone _special_ could accomplish that._ He headed for class with the spectacle burned into his brain.

. . .

Naruto arrived in class, feeling cheerful and exhilarated. He was practically humming to himself and bouncing to his seat. When he sat down in his seat for that day (what I mean is that they can choose their seating arrangements for that class), he grinned more. He took out a pencil, tapping it on the table since it was lab, and a table was needed for some portions of that class.

He blinked a bit as he heard someone sit next to him. Many waited until everyone else was taken until they even thought about working with "The Crazy One." Some didn't work with him even when no one else was available. They would rather come during lunch or after school. "People say you're crazy," he heard a voice mumble. "Is that so, dobe?"

Naruto's happiness evaporated. "Shut up... Teme." He glared at the table. "I am not crazy."

The one next to him muttered. "I think you are-" Naruto found himself growling slightly. The other continued after being rudely interrupted. "You're the one that does have a tendency to expatiate about strange curses, and to fight with yourself... and lose."

Naruto perused the other, who was smirking. Then, Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "That's private." Suddenly, the teacher shushed them, and Naruto went silent. The conversation was over, apparently since he wouldn't even look at the other person beside him.

. . . .

Sasuke went to his locker and got a pen. As he neared the door of the classroom, he saw the bright bubbly blond. The blond was nearly skipping into the class. Sasuke walked into the room, sat down next to the blond, and asked, "People say you're crazy. Is that so, dobe?" He watched the blond's buoyant mood disappear quickly.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto stated, "I am not crazy."

"I think you are," the blond cut him off with a angered noise. Sasuke added, "You're the one that does have a tendency to expatiate about strange curses and fight with yourself and lose." He smirked as he finally got the blond to scowl at him.

"That's private," the blond scoffed. Then, he was silenced by the teacher. Sasuke tried all class to get him to respond, but the conversation was indeed finished. The blond wouldn't even acknowledge him. As the bell rang, they all went to their next class, which was the gym. While everyone got into their provided gym clothes, Sasuke felt as if something was missing.

When he realized what it was, he saw Naruto barreling out of the locker room. The teacher, who was surprisingly the masked homeroom teacher, put down his book. "Today, we will start with dodge ball then at the bell we will use the equipment the school finally supplied us." Apparently, gym lasted two periods at this school, and gym was every day. Yesterday, they had to clean up the gym, today dodge ball.

Kakashi picked the teams and told them to start. After that, he paid little attention to the students, but rather to his book.

. . . .

Sasuke caught a ball flying at his side and expertly threw the ball at someone across the way. He almost laughed as the person he tried to hit ducked, and it wailed Naruto in the face. Naruto glared, clutching his nose. "You're out," someone screamed at him. When Naruto sat down, Sasuke picked up a ball and hit the girl with white eyes. It barely got her, since all of the people at this school were wickedly fast.

She sat down next to Naruto, who yelled out, "Get him out! I want to play, too!" The girl frowned at him slightly. Naruto was up on his feet as Sasuke caught another ball. "Throw the ball, not toss it!" Sasuke sighed, dodging a few balls. Naruto enthusiastically waved his arms around. "Come on, team up on him." Sasuke flipped back a few times then sideways to dodge four balls.

Then, one ball that was aimed at his chest whizzed at him. Sasuke fell and rolled to his feet to escape the blow. Out of nowhere, a ball hit his shoulder. He heard the blond's cheers as he and the white eyed girl walked onto the court. Sasuke sat as Naruto grinned at the pink haired girl. "Nice job, Sakura," Naruto beamed at her.

The girl grinned. "He deserved it." Sasuke raised a brow slowly. How did he exactly deserve that? Just because he messed around with people? Naruto threw a few balls, which hit their target each time. He jumped above a ball and chucked a ball at another. It hit again. He heard a yell and saw the pink haired girl get hit in the legs with three balls and fall to her stomach.

Sasuke stood up and walked onto the court. The ball Sasuke picked up darted across the way to hit the white-eyed girl real hard in the chest. She flew to the ground, and she stayed there for a few moments before walking off the court. Naruto glared at him furiously and grinned slightly evilly at the dog-boy. "Let's do the Terror Two, Kiba."

The dog-boy blinked then showed his canines in a smirk. "Oh yeah! This class just got interesting." He ran behind Naruto, and he ran right, while Naruto went straight. As they neared the line, Kiba threw his ball at Sasuke, leaping over the line at him. Sasuke caught it and nearly got tackled by the boy. As Sasuke turned away from Kiba's smirking, a ball smashed between his eyebrows.

People gasped as Sasuke stumbled and went to his knees, holding onto his forehead with his right hand. Naruto blinked, but stuck out his tongue when Sasuke glared up at him. The blond's reaction told him to never hurt that one girl... Hinata her name was... ever again. The blond gave a tiny grin. Kakashi sighed as a bell rang. He led the class to a relatively big room with blue mats laid down on the ground, equipment on the ground with even spacing in between each, and ropes in a small section that hung from the ceiling.

Naruto brightened. "I call dibs on the ropes!" He ran to the ropes and climbed up it before anyone could react.

Sasuke sighed weakly. This kid was energetic and annoying. He preferred the angry, depressive one. His eyes searched for the girl. As he went to go toward her, Kakashi asked him. "Have you picked a club yet?"

Sasuke stated. "I am not taking one."

"You have to, it's mandatory." Kakashi let out a sigh when Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eyes. Kakashi continued. "Well, there is multiple clubs to choose from. They range from Art Club, whose president is Sai, to school related organizations like school cleanup, which is organized by Umino Iruka. If you like to participate not a lot like Naruto, you may want to try for school cleanup. All you do is make sure the trash is cleaned up after lunch, and Iruka- I mean Umino- does most of the work, if he's in a good mood that is." Kakashi gave a laugh at his last statement.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke stated coldly. Kakashi must realize that he didn't think of staying long. Sasuke went over to the girl named Hinata. He pulled her up to her feet and over to the mat. "I've heard you're good at fighting."

Hinata frowned, staring at the ground. With a shrug, she whispered. "Y-yes, slightly." She gazed around the room, sensing Naruto's gaze.

"Show me." Sasuke commanded. He didn't approve of being too mean to females, that just wasn't him, but he had to get rid of the Happy Naruto. He was driving Sasuke nuts.

Hinata gave a curt nod. She ran at Sasuke, who dodged and sent a slow fist at her. She took a step forward and hit him in the chest, which caused Sasuke to stumble. Naruto reached the middle of the circle that formed near the two sparring people. He gave Hinata a small smile. "Nice hit."

Hinata blushed a little, and she looked to Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be looking at someone behind her. His eyes slid over to Hinata slowly, while his fist went at her. She turned to deflect most of the blow, but Sasuke reacted by kicking her legs out from underneath her. Hinata flipped once and then something strange happened. She hit him to his back with a single outstretched palm.

Sasuke could hear gasps and cheers, especially Naruto's. Sasuke was up quickly and flipped Hinata over his shoulder. Hinata blinked as she soared toward the badly placed equipment coming at her. Suddenly, she felt arms go around her and her feet touch the ground. "What the hell, Sasuke?" The voice the arm's belonged to said.

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder and stared at the other.

Naruto let go of Hinata and kneed Sasuke in the stomach. He whispered harshly in his ear. "Don't ever do that to her again. Kid." He felt Sasuke grab hold of his shirt, and in return, he did the same thing. Sasuke glared, but instead of glaring with those black eyes, Naruto saw red. Literally red eyes, full on red, bore into Naruto's. Sasuke saw the other's eyes change as he knew his had. The blond's eyes were not red, but yellow.

While the both kids' eyes changed, all the other students felt the room shake and the lights flickered. Thunder was heard from outside and lightning struck right next to the far corner of the room. Rain poured down all of a sudden, smashing the windows to open up from the force (of wind and rain). Things shook all around, but neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed. They only glowered at each other.

It was starting, wasn't it?

**. . . .**

**(Well, that's the first chapter. I have no idea if there will be any romance crap, since I am not really good with it. However, if their is, it will be only a little. If you want a pairing, I can try to fit it in somewhere, but I don't know if it'll be all that great. I changed up both of Sasuke's and Naruto's past, so it will be different than what it should be. I will also take a little while for an update since I am also working on another story.)**


	2. It All Begins

**(I do not own anything but the plot. The madness all starts now!)**

**Chapter 2: It All Begins**

**. . .**

Lightning had shook the entire school as the two students glared at each other with yellow and red eyes. The rain poured into the windows, which the wind caused to open. Everyone was afraid, well pretty much everyone. Just as the one with yellow eyes raised a hand and punched the one with red eyes, a person with_ one_ red eye intervened. That's how it stopped. Class was ended early, and the chaos seemed to die down.

Somehow the four eyes returned normal, two becoming an onyx color and the other two slowly morphing into a blue color.

. . .

In the present, most of the students just finished changing and walked out of their locker rooms. Sasuke went back into the locker room for his pen and stopped. He saw the blond kid bouncing off the walls, literally. The blond leaped from one top of a locker to another then to a wall, doing back flips all the while. Sasuke watched the kid flip to the ground and stand there.

Sasuke first noticed the scars, and then he noticed the new looking bruises and cuts. Next he noticed the mark on the other's abdomen, and finally, Sasuke realized the other was completely naked and dripping from possibly the showers. Sasuke went to turn away, but the blue eyes stared at him. Sasuke lifted a brow in response. The blond's eyes widened, and he wildly grabbed a piece of clothing covering himself.

"I-I couldn't find my underwear." The other murmured, slipping on his seemingly just found boxers.

. . . .

Naruto had waited until everyone was out to take a shower and to then get dressed. However, for some odd reason, he decided to jump around. No one would come back in here, anyway. He jumped from locker to locker and wall to wall. Eventually, he landed on his feet in the middle of the locker room. He suddenly felt eyes on him, turned, and saw the raven haired Uchiha.

Naruto blinked, realizing he was completely bare. Scrambling for his boxers and slipping them on, he stammered. "I-I couldn't find my underwear." He really hoped he didn't see anything. He felt his face go hot, and he glared at the pants he was now putting on. Great, no one ever saw him naked, only his parents. He sighed slightly. He thought he heard Sasuke leave, then Naruto felt a pressure on his upper back between his shoulder blades.

Naruto whipped back his hand and struck the person behind him. "That hurts, butt hole," he glared at Sasuke, who was propped up onto the locker he was practically thrown into. Sasuke glared back at him, standing up straight. His eyes traveled to where he had touched. There was some type of swirling design there. Almost like what he had, except his was a different design, and he knew what his was.

Naruto had some type of symbol that the Uchiha didn't even recognize. Naruto grumbled to himself, pulled on his black long sleeve shirt, and left with the rest of his clothes in his hands. He stomped out, hearing Sasuke follow him after a few moments of retrieving his pen.

They both walked out into a blaze of white and black and people screaming. The white and black grabbed hold of Naruto and Sasuke. They were thrown into a tunnel of white and black, eventually leading to darkness.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. He looked at his surroundings. <em>Wonderland?<em> He glared as he saw the raven hair. _Why the hell is _he_ here?! _When he stood, Sasuke sighed in his own standing position, which had him leaning against a gnarly tree trunk that belonged to a huge towering twisted tree. Sasuke also had a major change in his clothing. He wore a sleeveless dark gray high-collared shirt that was slightly open at the torso, a purple belt draped across his waist with a scabbard type thing of some sort, black pants, a cloth (the color of indigo) that started from his lower abdomen and went to his knees, and his normal dark-colored sandals.

Sasuke straightened as Naruto walked over, who had on what he had on the first time except the black vest-cloak was gone, and the white long sleeve had a higher collar and reached past his knees. The shirt was also open all the way down the middle to the end of the now cloak object (like a cloak does), and he had on a black and orange t-shirt underneath it.

"Do you have any idea how we got here?" Naruto asked him, slowly, and studied the other's reaction. Sasuke gave no response, but just a stare in his general direction. "Do you even know _where_ we are, hotshot," Naruto added, getting slightly annoyed with the silent treatment. Once again, he received no response. Sasuke honestly didn't respond because he wanted to see how long the blond would last without blowing a fuse. Naruto huffed and stomped off. "Whatever, don't answer me butt hole."

Sasuke followed the angered blond, arms crossed. He noticed the swirling symbol was on Naruto's white cloak, directly where it was in the kid's skin. _Strange._ Naruto glanced back at him and glared. "What do you want from me? Find your own way out of here."

Sasuke stopped just as Naruto sat on the ground. With his head in his hands, the blond mumbled things to himself. One thing Sasuke caught was, "Now I'm really in trouble..." Naruto glanced up at the other male with a frown. The raven haired boy stared back, wondering what was the kid's deal. Naruto smiled thinly, which also seemed forced. "I guess I won't be getting rid of you for a while. So, hello, I'm Naruto," his hand came up.

Sasuke stared at it, making no move to take it.

Naruto whipped his hand on the side of his pants. "You don't talk much, I've realized, except to make derogatory remarks." He let out a sigh. "Alright... so..? Uhm, yeah, where are your parents?" His blue eyes looked up at the standing child. Slowly, Sasuke sat down next to him, still not saying a word. He waited for Naruto to continue speaking. "Well, have you ever been here before?"

"No," Sasuke, at last, answered.

Naruto hugged his knees. "My parents are alive, you know." Naruto looked for a reaction, but received none. "Many don't believe me, but I tell you they always find me. No matter what. And I know it's them and not my 'adopted' parents. My adopted parents are Anko and Ibiki, who have dark hair or no hair. My real parents are Minato and Kushina, my mother has red hair, and my father looked quite a lot like me. He had blond hair." He paused. "Plus, Anko and Ibiki are almost never home."

Sasuke asked. "What did you say your parents looked like?"

"My mother has red hair, my father looks like me, pay attention." Naruto glared slightly at the other, who was now standing. "What-" His eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet. There was two people in front of the children. Naruto backed up slowly, going behind Sasuke.

"Who's your friend, Naruto, honey," the woman asked cheerfully, while the man rested a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no one, m-mother," Naruto whispered.

The woman glared at Naruto. "Speak properly when I'm talking to you." Then, her eyes slid to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, well, well." She gave a smile and pushed her red hair back. How did she know Sasuke's name? Carefully, Sasuke took a step back as the woman came forward. "What a pretty name, don't you agree Minato?"

The man next to the redheaded woman gave a nod. He smiled brightly at the two children. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto's slightly shaky form. How was he terrified of these people? They were better than his parents. Naruto's eyes widened more as Sasuke stumbled when something rushed past him. Then, Naruto screamed. When Sasuke regained his balance, he saw two very angry parents towering over the blond.

Naruto held his head, while in the fertile position. "I swear I didn't do it... I didn't, I promise," Naruto whispered slightly. Sasuke went over; he never thought he'd see the blond ever act the way he was now. _How pathetic_, he thought. The woman, no doubt Kushina, slapped the boy out of nowhere and yelled something quite vulgar.

Now it was Minato's turn. He kicked Naruto's side. "Quit it, and stand up. She is only toughening you up. Now stand!" Naruto gritted his teeth as his yellow hair was yanked upward by his father. When he put his feet on the ground, Naruto ended back on the ground by a hand at his face.

Sasuke cleared his throat to get the parents' attention, and for a second he did. They had turned to him with slight smiles, but after that they advanced on Naruto. Sasuke stepped in between them. "The wimp has had enough, can't you tell?"

"HEY!" Naruto glared weakly. Kushina glared, while Minato's mouth went in a straight line. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, daring them to hit him. Kushina raised a hand, but just before it came down Naruto pulled him out of the way. Sasuke propped himself onto his elbows. "Do you have a death wish, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked to the blond's parents. They both could have hit him if they really tried, so why didn't they? Then, it clicked. They're not real, only in the blond's head. That's why they knew his name! He stood as Minato struck Naruto and went for him. It didn't connect. They could only inflict damage on the blond. Naruto must have noticed that, since he grew confused. Sasuke told him to make them disappear, or, in a way, will them to disappear.

. . .

Naruto frowned as his "parents" disappeared from sight. They weren't real. Thy didn't exist, so they were dead. They died from that car crash so many years ago. Naruto bit his lip, putting a finger to his bruise that was on his cheek._ Then how was this here?_ He stood up, sluggishly. _They aren't alive._ He hugged himself, totally forgetting the bastard for a few moments. _All this time-_

Sasuke elbowed him in the side and walked forward. Naruto followed him. After a little while, Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed to know where he was going. "I thought you said you never came here before." He eyed him, suspiciously. Sasuke completely ignored him. Naruto stated. "If you never been here before, why do you know it, hm..? Do you even tell a single fact?!" He gasped. "I bet you aren't even allergic to dogs-"

Sasuke shushed him, as he stopped walking. Naruto's brows crunched downward as he scowled. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and shoved him forward. Naruto stumbled. "Watch it!" Sasuke shoved him again. This time Naruto fell to his face. Sasuke sighed, yanking him up to his feet, and dragging him across the forest floor. Naruto collided with a root and clung to it. "No-No I won't let you. I won't let you touch me! Nuuuuu! I'm a fricken virgin!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Sasuke pried his fingers off the root. "Let it go."

"No, you won't take me to your evil lair!" He grabbed hold of a tree trunk, shaking his head vigorously.

Sasuke exhaled sharply, leaning his back against the tree next to him. _We don't have time for this._ He stared back where they had come from and tensed a bit. He heard a weird sound, like something was whistling. Both kids looked at each other and saw a ball of something fly directly at them. Easily, they both leaped back to avoid getting hit. What approached them was a giant teapot with one red eye and had three legs that held it up.

Naruto tilted his head. He thought that Eyepots were located where the Mad Hatter stayed. Sasuke went for it. Naruto laughed a bit, since how would Sasuke know how to attack its eye. However, Sasuke punched the red eye, unexpectedly. The Eyepot reared back, and Sasuke dodged its legs. Naruto looked around, picked up a rock, and grinned.

Sasuke dodged another of the weird contraption's attacks, but as he went to charge at it, Naruto leaped off his back. A loud noise echoed through the forest as a rock Naruto had in his hand smashed into the eye. Suddenly, the creature slumped and then disappeared. Naruto beamed. "Uzumaki saved the day!" Sasuke forced himself to not roll his eyes. He decided now it was time to keep going, as did the blond, (since they both went to walking).

Naruto smiled, gleefully. "I totally saved your butt." Sasuke raised a brow at him. Naruto laughed at that, going slightly ahead. He ended up walking backwards. "Hey Sasuke, do you have parents?"

"I _did_."

Naruto nodded with a frown. He couldn't help himself. "How did they, you know, pass away?"

Sasuke stared emotionless at the other. "I had to kill them."

"What?!" Naruto blinked at him. "Why would you-"

"I had too." Sasuke's gaze traveled away from the younger one. "Just drop the subject and maybe you won't be next."

Naruto, being the stubborn child, stared him down and stopped directly in front of him. "What did they do to deserve that? I didn't even attempt to do that to 'my parents.' Plus, I will keep on bothering you until you tell me." He grinned. "Why? WHY?! Huh? Why, why, why, why, why? Hm? Why did you kill them? Why did you have to? Why? Huh, huh, huh? You could have lied about killing them. However, if that is the only fact you ever told me, then tell me why. Why, huh?! Why Sasuke!?" Naruto saw Sasuke's eye twitch, and Naruto continued repeating 'why,' while getting louder with each one.

"Okay, shut up already," growled Sasuke, making Naruto blink. The glare the Uchiha gave the other could have churned milk instantly. "It was either me or my brother. I decided," he let out a breath slowly, "that since he was just starting to put his life together, and I really haven't started living, that I should do it. Little did I know, his so-called job was to eliminate the whole Uchiha Clan. I ended up taking the whole job for _him_."

Sasuke paused. He glared at the ground. "Then, Itachi left me, probably thinking I'd go after him, but I couldn't... I can't believe he left me, after I did that for him. He's got some nerve." He clenched his fists at his side. "He's been off the grid, so I had to keep moving, searching." His black eyes traveled to Naruto's face. "No, I never thought much of adoptive parents, since they tie you to one place, and I can't afford to be 'tied down' to anything."

"What happens after you kill Itachi," Naruto questioned softly. "You'll have nothing. It's better to have someone, or a bond to fall back on. Life isn't worth it if no one's there for you, and everyone has someone."

"Apparently, I don't." Sasuke pushed past Naruto. He covered his feelings by growling softly. Naruto followed slowly. Sasuke rubbed his temples, while frowning, hoping the blond didn't see. He calmly looked over his shoulder. "This is where we go our separate ways." He left the younger child standing there, and he walked for a while. _Stupid blond dobe..._ He stopped, hearing a rustle. Gritting his teeth, he got ready.

He had no weapon, and it was just sooo convenient that no rocks were nearby. He would just have to use his hands, hopefully it would a slightly easier opponent. He didn't really feel up to fighting at this moment, anyway. Something black slithered its way from a bush. It resembled a black slug the size of a grown _man's_ torso, so definitely not the size of Naruto's (if you get what I mean).

Taking out his frustration on the weird slug creature, he stomped on its body. It simply exploded to reveal these weird teeth shaped objects. Now Sasuke wished there were more, and he smirked as he heard another, louder rustle nearby. Something came crashing toward him, and out of reflex, Sasuke expertly threw his fist at where he thought the head to be. It connected directly on its head, since the thing was human, and Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly. "Humph." Blue eyes narrowed at him as the blue eyes' owner held his nose. In Sasuke's opinion, he did quite a number on the stupid idiot. He would have smirked, but he suddenly left his feet and collided face-first into the ground. "I'm totally kicking your ass, Uzumaki." He stood, but wasn't facing the blond, but someone with dark hair.

. . . .

Naruto watched Sasuke leave, and Naruto turned the opposite way. He played with his collar, unconsciously. He knew Sasuke thought him pathetic now or weak, but he didn't really mind. He wasn't going to fight his parents, even though they weren't exactly them. He knew better. _Probably unlike Sasuke_, he grumbled inside his head. After what he guessed to be a few minutes, he saw raven hair, and he thought (for less than a second) that it was Sasuke.

Instead, the new arrival had on a black cloak with a white and red symbol, which was all over the cloak. Plus, the new arrival had scars or marks on his cheeks, not Sasuke. Also, the other was indeed older and taller than Sasuke. The figure approached him. The figure's eyes were red, like Sasuke's tend to do when he got angry. Naruto decided it was best to turn the other way. _Time to leave._

Then, he felt fingers slid around his neck and tighten. The guy had black fingernails and a ring on his finger. Definitely not Sasuke. Naruto went airborne into a tree. Naruto leaped up to his feet. All those ten years of his mind's tricks using his parents helped him in that instant. He darted the opposite way from the stranger. It hurt slightly to run, but he was used to it.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the person walking after him. Yeah, I meant to put down _Walking_. Naruto picked up some speed, tripping a few times and getting to his feet. Wow, that guy was fast! He crashed though some bushes and something slammed into his face. He heard a crack along with the initial impact noise. Then, his butt smashed the ground, and out of shock, he narrowed his eyes.

He had his hand over his nose, just as the figure appeared out of nowhere and Sasuke went flying, seemingly from the figure's hand. "I'm totally kicking your ass, Uzumaki," he heard Sasuke growl. When Sasuke rose to his feet, he froze. Naruto stared between the two, as the stranger stated.

"Hello, Little Brother."

**. . .**

**(Chapter 2 finished! If you haven't read the first, you should, since it is important, even if it is boring. I don't know how long the new chapters will be, but we're see.)**


End file.
